A Hunter's Tales
by Mister Grim
Summary: A side story to Shadowlight0982's "Fanfiction World". Follow Mister Grim as he does what he does best, collect Bounties on some high wanted players around FFW.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began Part 1

Hey everyone Mister Grim here welcoming you to my story. Now this follows My character From Shadow's FFW, before his appearance in 'Fanfiction World'.

Now, I did get permission from Shads to do this so it's all good.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, some of the locations, and some of the characters. What I don't own are things taken from anime, shows, movies, games, books, online RPGS, etc.**

"aaaa"-Speech

'bbbb'-Thought

'_cccc'-Flashback_

"**dddd"-Attacks, Large Characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How It All Began- Part 1**

At the Slashed Throat, the top location for bounty hunters around the server of FFW, it was midday and not alot of people were in at this point.

*ZZZZZZZZ*

Well, the most notable was a man around 19 years old, average height for his age, pale skin, skinny build, with white hair wrapped in a topknot at the end, white goatee, and light red eyes. He was wearing an open Akatsuki cloak, white sleeveless collar shirt, blue pants, black boots, and three bags (one strapped to the right side hip, another on his left and the final on the back of his waist). Who was asleep at the bar.

The bartender having had enough of the loud snoring decided to wake the man up.

"Damn it, Grim! Wake Up!" the bartender yelled.

The man known as Grim, or Mister Grim as his actual name was, jumped awake.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Grim shouted. He then looked around and realized where he was and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Grim," the bartender said getting his attention. "how many time have I told you not to sleep in the bar?" the bartender asked.

Grim let out a yawn, showing his sharp pointed teeth, and propped his head in his hand on the bar. "I lost count after the 163 time." Grim answered.

The bartender just let out a sigh and shook his head. "I honestly don't know how your one of FFW's top hunters, when your just as lazy a Shikamaru from Naruto." the bartender said.

Grim just let out a light chuckle. "In all honesty, I became a Bounty Hunter by a total accident." Grim told the bartender.

The bartender raised an eyebrow towards Grim. "Really?" he asked "How did you manage that?"

Grim just let out a sigh. "Well, it's a long story, but if you want I can tell you." he answered.

"Hey, the bar doesn't get busy till a few hours from now and I'm done setting up, so I got some time to kill." the bartender explained as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Alright." Grim said. "It all started..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_(Tokyo City Mall, App. Store)_

_Grim was walking out of the App. Store after buying the 'Bingo Book' app._

_"It's a good thing I bought this." Grim said. "I've only been in FFW for a few weeks and this well let me avoid any high ranking dangerous players."_

_Grim then let out a sigh. "But, the app. completely wiped me out of munny." he complained._

_"Hehehehehehehe."_

_Grim turned around to see an exact duplicate of himself, except this one was a blackish-purple and his eyes were just pure white circles, staring at him._

_Most people would probably be shocked to see this, but Grim..._

_"So, did you manage to get any jobs, Doppelman?" Grim asked._

_The now named 'Doppelman' just tilted it's head and moved it's arms around in a random manner._

_"They didn't have many high paying, easy jobs, you say." Grim said, some how being able to understand the being before him._

_Doppelman just shook it's head 'no'._

_Grim let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess we're going to have to try and find some things to sell." he said. Grim was about to start walking away, until Doppelman grabbed his shoulder._

_"Huh? What is it?" Grim asked._

_Doppleman waved it's arms around and stomped one of it's feet._

_"Oh, so they did have one job?" Grim asked._

_Doppelman shook it's head 'yes' and showed him the Job Info. Page._

_Grim to the page and looked it over._

_"So, they want us to investigate 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves for some monster that is rumored to have been appearing their, huh?" Grim said as he read the job info._

_Grim then looked at the part that gives the name of the player that posted the job up, but was suprised._

_"Anonymous?" Grim questioned. "Most be some Admin guy or something that doesn't want to do it himself and doesn't want to get caught slacking off." Grim guessed._

_"Alright, we've got a job so let's get it over with." Grim said to Doppelman._

_"Heheheheheheh." Doppelman laughed and then quickly sank to the ground and turned into Grim's shadow._

* * *

_(Village Hidden in the Leaves, Atop the Hokage Monument)_

_A lone figure was staring out ouver the Village._

_"Mistress, another one has taken the bait." said a male voice behind the figure._

_"Good." the mystery female said. "Now, we wait."_

* * *

_(Main Gate, Hidden Leaf Village)_

_Grim had just arrived at the Hidden Leaf Village._

_"Now, where to begin looking." Grim said. After thinking for a bit he finally made up his mind. "I guess I'll just go up to the Hokage Tower and look around."_

_And with that Grim took off for the Hokage Tower._

_Grim was making great time towards the Tower._

_"At this rate I can be done with this mission in no time." Grim said as he ran towards the Tower._

_All of the sudden two figures landed in front of him._

_Uh...Can I help you two?" Grim asked._

_"Our Mistress wishes to meet you." said one of the men. He was tall, short blonde hair, and green eyes._

_The one thing that suprised Grim was he was wearing an Admin uniform._

_"Sorry, but I have something I'm busy with right now." Grim said as he tried to get away from the two._

_The two seemed off, their eyes were empty and the Admin one had no emotion in his voice what so ever._

_"That was not a request." the other man said, as he drew his katana. He was a bit shorter than the Admin guy, black hair, blue eyes, and dressed in samurai armor._

_The two said nothing else as they quickly charged towards Grim._

_Grim quickly jumped out of the way of the two and pulled out two clay sculptures from teh bag on the back off his waist. He then threw them at the two, made a hand sign, the next thing that happened was the two birds then came to life and flew towards the two attackers._

_The samuria quickly jumped in front of the Admin officer and sliced the sculptures in half._

_The pieces fell to the ground and the attackers were about to advance on Grim._

_Grim just had a smirk on his face and made __a single-hand tiger/ram __sign and said on word. __**"Katsu."**_

_The pieces of the birds then exploded engulfing the two opponents in the blast._

_Grim wasted no time and pulled out another bird sculpture and then brought it to life, except this time it was about the size of Grim. Grim then jumped on the bird and flew off towards the Hokage Tower._

* * *

_(Atop the Hokage Monument)_

_"Mistress, __Gādo and Senshi have been defeated." said a male voice._

_"What!" the mystery woman shouted. "They were the strongest two that I had working for me. How were they so easily defeated?"_

_"I am not sure." answered the male._

_The mystery woman just let out a sigh. "Fine, then I'll have to do this myself." she said as she then grew wings out of her back and flew towards the Hokage Tower._

* * *

_(On the Hokage Tower)_

_Grim had just arrived on top of the Hokage Tower._

_"I know I should be worried about what those two were talking about, but I need some munny so...I'm just going to have to hope for the best." he said._

_Grim then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an eye scope(Like Diedara's from Naruto) and placed it on his right eye. "Now, where oh where can that monster be." Grim said as he scanned the area for the monster._

_"You do know that is a fool's errand." said a female voice behind Grim._

_Grim quickly turned around to see a woman. She was around five feet, had long green hair, orange eyes, she had a very well developed body, she was wearing white gi with red string decorating it and had a necklace similair to the one Tsunade gve Naruto, except the color was purple instead of green._

_"And you are?" Grim asked._

_"I am Bianca a.k.a 'Bombshell Bianca' and you my dear are going to be joining me." the now named Bianca told Grim._

_Grim raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Join you for what?" he asked._

_Bianca just gave him a sweet all knowing smile. "Well, you see I've been gathering players to help take this area over and have my own personal domain within FFW." she answered._

_Grim then began putting the pieces together. Why the two from earlier attacked him, why she said this was a 'fool's errand', and why he didn't see a single trace of a monster in the area._

_"So, that job on the Bulletin Board...?" Grim questioned._

_"Yes," Bianca answered already knowing where he was going with this. "I put it up tp bring in more players to help me."_

_"And what makes you think I will?" Grim asked Bianca._

_Bianca just looked at him for a minute. Then she got a smile on her face. "And why wouldn't you?" she asked him._

_Grim just raised an eyebrow at her question._

_Bianca then began walking towards him, putting a noticable amount of sway in her step. "I mean you beat my two strongest men, and one of them was an Admin guard, in a matter of minutes. If you could do that then think about what we could do together?" she said to him as she ended up standing in front of him._

_Grim stared into Bianca's eyes and answered. "I appreaciate the offer, but it seems like a lot of work and I hate having to do a lot of work."_

_Bianca just stuck out her bottem lip. "Pity." she said. "Looks like we have to do this the hard way."_

_Before Grim could react Bianca slammed a fist into his gut and sent him flying off the Hokage Tower and through a building below._

* * *

_(Street, below Hokage Tower)_

_Grim managed to climb his way out of the debris of the building he went through._

_"Damn, I should have known better than to let her get close." he complained._

_"Aaaaahhhhh"_

_Grim looked up to see Bianca coming towrds him, fist first. He quickly jumped out of the way, but the shock wave from her impact sent him flying even further back._

_"Damn it!" Grim said as he stood back up and looked at the giant crater that Bianca made. "She must have Tsunade's strength."_

_"Your correct." Bianca said as she stepped out of the crater._

_'Shit! Fighting her at close range is not the best idea then.' Grim thought._

_Bianca then charged at him fist ready for another strike._

_Grim quickly reached into the bag on the back of his waist and pulled out six spider sculptures. He threw them at Bianca and brought them to life._

_The spiders waisted no time as they started making their way towards her._

_Bianca seeing them and knowing what they cand do decided to take action. She stooped charging and raised her fist behind her head. __**"Extreme Quack!"**__ she shouted as she slammed her fist into the ground creating another crater and sending the spiders flying away._

_Grim decided to use this to his advantage. __**"Katsu!" **__he shouted. The spiders then exploded kicking up a lot of dust, hiding Grim from Bianca's view._

_Grim then brought out another bird sculpture and used it to make his escape._

_Once the dust cleared Bianca noticed that Grim was gone. "Well, it looks like I'm going to step my game up a bit." she said with a smirk, as she grew her wings and began searching for Grim._

* * *

_(Alleyway near Ichiraku's Ramen Stand)_

_"I'm in some serious trouble here." Grim said as he nursed his sore body. "But, the one thing that is bugging me is why did she say her name them some sort of allias."_

_Grim thought about it for a bit then decided to pull out his PDA and look through the 'Bing Book' App. He just had a felling that this was where he was going to get his answers._

_Sure enough he was right. Listed in the B-Rank section was a picture of Bianca, with 'Bombshell Bianca' written below it._

_"Oh, come on!" Grim whined. "Not only is she in the Bingo Book but, she's in the B-Rank listing." Grim just let out a sigh. "Let's see what is she in here for..."_

_"Do you want me to tell you?" came a familiar voice above him._

_Grim looked up to see Bianca floating above him. He barely manged to dodge Bianca as she flew down and puched a hole in the wall where his head was a few seconds ago._

_Bianca removed her hand from the wall and faced Grim. "You see, the Admin doesn't like when you enslave a bunch of players and a fellow Admin Guard." she told him casually._

_To say Grim was shocked would be an understatement. "Enslave?" he asked. "How in the world did you enslave other players?"_

_Bianca just gave him a smirk. "It's easy, watch..." she said as she stared into Grim's eye. __**"Charm."**_

_Grim didn't move or say anything, his entire body just seemed to lock in place._

_Bianca just stood there watching. "Hahahahahah! Now, that I have you know one can stop me from taking this area over!" she exclaimed. "Now, come along we have work to do."_

_Grim raised on of his legs to begin walking towards her, but all of the sudden chain saw blades appeared on his leg._

_**"**__**Saw Foot Third Gear: Tide of Atrocious Killing!"**__ Grim shouted as he brought his foot down sending a a large shock wave that tore up most of the ground and a good portion of the buildings near by._

_Bianca, who managed to avoid the attack by taking to the air, was suprised. "How are you not under my control!" she shouted at Grim._

_Grim looked up at her with a smirk and pointed to his right eye, that still had the eye scope on it. "Because, I bought this eye scope when I first joined FFW and I've worn it almost since then. And like Deidara who trained his eye to see through genjutsus, I did the same thing."_

_Bianca was confused. "That still doesn't answer how." she said._

_"Well," Grim started explain. "when you said __**'Charm'**__ I realized that your other power most have been succubus magic like Kurumu's from Rosario + Vampire, and that magic is very similiar to a genjutsu."_

_Bianca was furious at this point. "Fine! If I can't have you help me then, I'll just kill you instead!" she shouted as she did a dive bomb towards Grim._

_Grim reached into his bag and pulled out some dradonfly scultures and tossed those in their and brought those to life. Once, they were alive they started chasing after Bianca._

_Bianca was flying all over trying to lose the dragonfly bombs, but with no luck. She then got an idea. 'Let's see him try and bomb me now.' she thought. Bianca then made a b-line for Grim._

_Bianca made it a few feet from Grim before one of the dragonfly bombs caught up to her. 'He wouldn't detonate one of those bombs when it's so close to him.'_

_How wrong she was when Grim formed a familiar hand seal. __**"Katsu!"**__ he shouted._

_The bomb next to Bianca and the ones behind her all detonated, engulfing her in a small fireball._

_After the smoke and dust cleared, Bianca was having a hard time standing, she was bleeding and had a large amount of burn marks on her. "That bastard!" she exclaimed. "Oh, well it looks like he took himself out in the end."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure." came a familiar voice._

_Bianca turned around to see Grim standing there perfectly fine._

_"How?" Bianca asked in shock. "How are you unharmed!"_

_"You weren't close enough for the explosion to actually get me." Grim answered._

_"But, still!" Bianca shouted. "The shockwave from the explosion should have done something!"_

_Grim gave her an all knowing smile. "Well, it would have if it wasn't for my original power being 'Shockwave Immunity'." Grim explained._

_"Well," Bianca said as she got ready to fight. "I'm not finished yet either."_

_"Actually, you are." Grim told her._

_Before Bianca could say anything something grabbed a hold of her, or to be a bit more specific her breasts. "Hey!" she shouted in anger and emarrasment. "What's going on!"_

_She turned her head to see none other than Doppelman holding on to her._

_"I have other powers remember." Grim said to her in a sarcastic tone. "And now, it's time to end it." he said as he fromed a hand sign that Bianca knew all to well at this point. __**"Black Bomber."**_

_The next thing that happened was quite a suprise, all of the sudden Doppelman just went up in a huge explosion taking Bianca along with him._

_After the smoke cleared a bunch of blackish-purple spatters all gathered besides Grim and refromed into Doppelman._

_Grim didn't say anything, he just walked over towards the crater that Bianca's body was slowing staring to fade. But, before it did he reached down and plucked the necklace off her body. Once, her body completely faded away he turned to Doppelman who haden't moved from his spot._

_"You know," Grim said in emotionless tone. "that's the first real player we've killed." he told Doppelman._

_Doppelman just shook his head 'yes'._

_Grim just looked down at the necklace. "And it would a dishonorable thing not to remember her." he said as he pocketed the necklace. "Let's go."_

_Doppelman then went back to being Grim's shadow. Grim then pulled out a return core and was sent back to Tokyo City._

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

The bartender was just staring at Grim.

"You know that doesn't exlpain how you became a Bounty Hunter." the bartender told him.

Grim just let out a sigh and looked at him. "I know, but it's only the first half of the story." Grim told him. Grim was about to continue until...

"GRIMMMY-KUN!" shouted a female voice.

Grim's eyes became wide and he jumped over the counter. He then popped his head back up. "I was never here." he said before he ducked back down.

Before the bartender could even ask why, th door to the bar opened to reveal none other than Bianca.

"Excuse me, sir." she said in a polite tone.

"Yes?" the bartender questioned.

"I was looking for Mister Grim have you seen him?" she asked.

"Nope can't say I have." the bartender lied.

"Oh, I see." Bianca said in a sad tone. "Well, iff you do tell him his beloved B.B-chan is looking for him." she said in a cheerful voice and left.

"She's gone now." the bartender told Grim.

Grim then re-appeared from behind the counter breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks." he told him.

"So, you want to explain 'that'?" questioned the bartender as he motioned towards the door.

"That well..." Grim started to explain. "After I beat her and she served her punishment for her crimes she came looking for me."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at that. "Why?" he questioned.

"Well, you see when Doppelman grabbed a hold of her he ended up groping her breasts and since nobody else has touched her breasts, she has taken it as sign that we're an 'item'." Grim explained.

"You make it seem like a bad thing." the bartender said.

"It is actually." Grim replied. "You see, she isn't like a normal girl, she's kinda like a fan-girl, as she belives I'm so great, but the differences end there."

"How so?" the bartender asked.

"Her succubus magic seems to be affecting her a large amount becuase, she keeps trying to make a harem of powerful females to be with me." Grim explained.

The bartender was quite and just stared at Grim for the longest time until, "Hahahahahahahaha!" He fell in the floor laughing.

"It's not funny!" shouted Grim.

"Come on." the bartender said as he got back in his seat still laughing every now and then. "You expect me to believe your not into that." he questioned.

"I'm no pervert." Grim answered. "Not, only that all it has done is cause me problems. And to make matters worse is Doppelman."

"Huh?" the bartender questioned.

"It seems that Bianca's charm magic had a perminent affect on him." Grim told him.

"What's that?" the bartender asked.

"It seems to have given him more of a personality." Grim explained in a depressed tone. "More accurate he now is, in every since of the word, a pervert."

The bartender fell back in the floor laughing his ass off. "This just keeps getting better and better." he said in between laughs.

"Do you want me to finish my story or not?" asked Grim in an annoyed voice.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead." the bartender said as he re-took his seat.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

I know it was a short chapter, but this was kind of an introduction/explanation chapter, I plan on making the chapters longer.

Also, the next chapter well be the last flashback chapter into Grim's past, after that it will be him going after newer and tougher players.

Also, this **will not be a harem story!** I did that as a joke to have some re-accurring humor in my story. I don't even plan on having a pairing in this story in the first place I just thought it would be funny, to have Grim have some kind of fan-girl lover.

Now, don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Began Part 2

Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of 'A Hunter's Tales'.

Now, I would like to thank all who reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. And thank Shadow for metioning my story in his newest chapter of **Fanfiction World**.

Another thing I would like to do is explain the 'Bingo Book' app. The app. is not for the use of bounty hunting, but it was made by the admin to least players who have done crimes agianst them or FFW. But, the admin can hire players to take some of these people out, but you will not get payed for their defeat unless you were hired by them do so in the first place. Sorry for the confusion this may have casused and I hope it helps understand things now since they will be a bit different in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, some of the locations, and some of the characters. What I don't own are things taken from anime, shows, movies, games, books, online RPGS, etc.**

"aaaa"-Speech

'bbbb'-Thought

'_cccc'-Flashback_

"**dddd"-Attacks, Large Characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: How It All Began- Part 2**

Inside the Slashed Throat Bar, Morgan **(A/N: this is the bartenders name from now on.)** was waiting at the counter for something.

"Ah, that's better." came a male voice.

Morgan turned his head to see Grim walking out of the bathroom. "It's about time you finished." Morgan said. "I was beginning to think you fell asleep in there." Morgan told Grim with a chuckle.

Grim just rubbed the back of his head and let out an embarrassed laugh. "I actually have in all honesty." Grim said.

Morgan just stared at Grim with a giant sweatdrop. "Of, course you have. Just get back to the story." Morgan replied.

Grim walked to his seat and sat down. "Alright, where was I?" Grim questioned. He then snapped his finger. "Oh, right! Now I remember."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_(Two Months after the fight with Bianca)_

_(Within Grim's Realm)_

_A realm was an area that every player had once they created an avatar in FFW, and it could look anyway the player wished._

_Grim's realm looked like an almost exact replica of the 'Black Room' from Soul Eater. The only differences was it didn't have a ceiling and hanging in the air was a full moon, with a large red cloud in the center of it._

_Grim was sitting in a chair playing a violen._

_After a couple of minutes he finally stopped. "Ah, playing 'Bink's Sake'' always lightens the mood of my day." Grim said as he put the pitch black violen on it's stand._

_Grim then stood up and walked towards a door in his realm and opened it._

_Inside was a long large hallway, Grim walked in and stopped at a picture to his right._

_It was the picture of Bianca from her 'Bingo Book' entry, below it read: __**'Bombshell Bianca'**__ and below that was a stand showing off the necklace that Grim had taken._

_Grim just stared at the items for awhile. After he beat her Grim went and had the picture enlarged and purchased the stand for his realm. He was the kind of person who thought you needed to remeber a strong fighter and this was his way of doing that._

_Grim let out a sigh. "Ok, time to get some work." he said and left his realm._

* * *

_(Atop Yokai Academy, Night Time)_

_A lone figure stood on top of the school looking over the area._

_"You there!" came a male voice behind the figure._

_The figure turned around to see four Admin Guards standing there._

_"By the order of the Administration you are to be apprehended!" the head Admin guard said as he drew his sword._

_The figure just stood there and..."Hahahahahahahah!" began laughing. "The Admin thinks that only four of you can stop me?" the figure questioned._

_The clouds that were covering the moon in the area then moved to reveal a glowing red full moon. The light from the moon gave the Admin guards a good view of the person in front of them._

_It was a male, around six feet, spikey blood red hair. __He was wearing a modified black strait jacket with a hood attached at the back of the neck, with no sleeves and plane black trousers._

_The male lifted arms till they were held out in front of him._

_The Admin were about to charge the man, until..._

_The admin guard leader, quickly turned to the side and stabbed the guard standing there._

_"Wh...what?" the stabbed guard managed to ask before he fell to the ground dead._

_"What are you doing, James?" questioned another guard._

_"I don't know I can't control my body." James said as he is body twitched and spasmed._

_Then the other two guard's arm began twitching as they drew their swords._

_"What the..." one said._

_"Hahahahaha."_

_The guards turned their heads to look at the mystery man._

_"The Admin honestly thought four was enough." the man said in a mocking tone. "They should have sent more."_

_The entire area was then filled with the pain filled screams of the Admin guards._

* * *

_(Tokyo City)_

_"Thank you, sir." a female player said as she held a light blue neko-majin._

_Grim just gave her a light smile. "It's no problem." he told her._

_The girl then pulled out a small pouch. "Here is the munny for finding my beloved Tora." she told him._

_Grim took the pouch. "Your welcome." he said as the two then began going their seperate ways._

_Grim opened the pouch and counted his munny. "Only, got two hundred for that." Grim said with a sigh._

_All of the sudden two hands covered his eyes._

_"Guess who." said a female voice._

_"Uhhh..." was Grim's reply._

_The hands then let go. "I can't believe you forgot about me, Grimmy-kun."_

_Grim turned around to see none other than..."Bianca!" Grim shouted in a mix of shock and slight fear._

_"The one and only." she said with a smile._

_"How?...What?...Why?" Grim tried to ask, but couldn't really get the words out._

_"Well, let's start at the beginning." Bianca said. "After I served my two month suspension for attacking an Admin guard and trying to take over an area, I was allowed back into FFW, on probation of course."_

_"But, why did you come looking for me?" Grim asked. "Is it about the necklace?"_

_"No, its not about the necklace. I bought another one, see." Bianca said as she held up her new necklace. "I came looking for you becuase we have somethings we need to talk about."_

_"And those things would be?" Grim questioned._

_Bianca let out a small chuckle as she then latched onto Grim's arm. "About our relationship, silly." Bianca said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_Grim was so suprised by the news that he jumped right out of Bianca's hold. "WHAT!" Grim shouted pointing at her._

_Bianca just had a large blush on her face. "Hey, you were the one who did something that I would only allow my boyfriend to do." she told Grim as she began walking towards him._

_Grim took a step back. "And that would be?" he questioned in a nervous voice._

_Bianca stood in front of him. "Maybe this will jog your memory." she told him as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts._

_Grim at this point was doing an amazing impression of a tomatoe. But, he did remember what she was talking about._

_"Hey, I'll have you know it wasn't me but, Doppelman." Grim told Bianca as he removed his hand._

_"Maybe." she said. "But, he is still a part of you, so by default you did it."_

_"Uh, No." Grim told her as he began walking away._

_"So, your just going to completely forget all about me?" Bianca asked Grim's retreating form. When she recieved no reply she continued talking. "Fine! Leave me then!" she shouted at him._

_Grim stopped walking, he could tell by her voice it sounded like she was about to start crying. So Grim looked over his shoulder at Bianca and sure enough she looked like she might start any minute._

_'Damn, guilt is to great. Must do...something.' Grim thought. He let out a sigh and walked back to Bianca. "Hey, don't cry." he told her. All she did was turn away from him. "How about I take you to get something to eat?"_

_Bianca then turned back to face him with a bright smile on her face. "Great I know just the place!" she exclaimed as she began dragging Grim to the Tokyo City Mall._

_'I just got played.' was Grim's thought._

* * *

_(Tokyo City Mall, Food Court)_

_"I thought the place you were going to drag me to would be more...extravogant." Grim said to Bianca as she sat across from him at their table._

_"I knew you didn't have a lot of munny to spend so, this was the best place." she told him with a bright smile._

_Grim let out a sigh, about being reminded of his financial problem. "I do have something I want to ask you though." Grim told her._

_Bianca looked at him with a fork in her mouth, after taking a bite of her salad. "Huh?" she asked._

_"You see, I was wondering if you could tell me why after I was hit with your __**'Charm'**__ magic Doppelman seems to have developed more of a personality, more specific he acts like a pervert." Grim explained._

_Bianca put her fork down and struck a thinking pose. "Well," she began to explain. "you were able to see through the magic like you said. But, Doppelman who is a part of you couldn't and seeing as he isn't a technical person with no real personality it is possiple that my succubus magic could have created one." she theorized._

_"So, it might be reversable?" Grim asked hopefully._

_"No, probably not." Bianca answered casually._

_Grim just facefualted. "What?" he asked._

_"It's just a theory." Bianca explained. "This has never happened before so I doubt they would know how to reverse it or even fix it, other than you having to completely restart."_

_Grim just sighed at the news. "Well, I guess I'll just have live with a perverted shadow then, because I am not restarting after all the work I went through to buy all my stuff." Grim stated._

_"That's good I don't know what I would do without you Grimmy-kun." Bianca said in a lovey-dovey voice._

_"Look, Bianca.." Grim started to say._

_"No, call me B.B-chan" Bianca interupted him._

_Grim just stared at her for a minute. "Right, Bianca..." Grim continued causing her to pout. "I'm sorry to say, but I'm not looking for a relationship with someone right now."_

_"Who said anything about '__a__ realationship'." Bianca replied._

_Grim who was taking a drink of soda raised an eyebrow at her._

_"You deserve an entire harem of great women!" Bianca exclaimed._

_Grim did a spit-take. "What!" he shouted. _**(A/N: Agian the 'Harem' thing is just a joke! ****This is not a Harem story!****)**

_Bianca just gave him a smile. "What? I honestly think that I wouldn't be able to...'keep you happy' and a harem is the best solution." Bianca explained._

_Grim was about to reply, but the monitors in the mall turned on showing an Admin Guard. "Players, we have an important annoucement to all of you." the guard said._

_All people in the mall turned towards one of the monitors. "We regret to inform you that do to certian 'circumstances' the 'Youkia Academy' area is on lock down until further notice. Thank you and have a nice day." the guard finished as the monitors turned off._

_"Wounder what this circumstance is?" Bianca asked out loud._

_"Whatever it is, it's not my problem." Grim answered._

_Bianca then had a brilliant idea. "Hey, why don't we investigate the area?" she qustioned._

_Grim gave her a look that just screamed 'why?'. "Didn't you hear, it's on lock down." Grim reminded her._

_"I know, but think of what we could find." Bianca told him._

_"I truely don't care." Grim said in a bored tone._

_Bianca then gave him a smirk. "You know," Bianca started to explain. "that job you took for me may have been a fake, but I could still pay you."_

_Grim just stared at her, Bianca took it as a sign to continue. "If you were to come with me to the 'Youkia Academy' area I might be willing to pay you for your help." she told him._

_Grim thought about it for a bit. 'If I go no telling what we might run into or the amount of trouble we'll be in, but the amount of munny she is talking about would keep me a float for a week or two.' "Alright, I'll go." he answered._

_"Yeah!" Bianca exclaimed in joy. "Let's go!" she said as she began dragging Grim off._

_'This is going to get annoying fast.' Grim thought._

* * *

_(At the Scarecrow of Youkia Academy, Nightime)_

_Grim and Bianca had just arrived._

_"See, I told you we would be able to get here." Bianca told Grim._

_"Why didn't they lock it so players to come here?" Grim questioned._

_"Probably because, they didn't think anyone would come here if they said not to." Bianca answered._

_'Wounder why.' Grim thought sarcastically. "Alright, let's split up and look around." Grim said as he pulled out his eye scope and put it on._

_"O.K!" Bianca said as she grew her wings and flew of to the academy._

_"Guess that means I'm taking the woods." Grim said as he began making his way into the woods._

* * *

_(Woods)_

_Grim was walking around looking for any signs of something wrong._

_"So, far nothing seems to be wrong with this area." Grim said to himself. "Then, agian I didn't buy the new eye scope model with night vision."_

_"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a male voice._

_Grim went on high alert when he couldn't find the person the voice belonged to. As he scanned over the area he then noticed a man step out from behind one of the trees._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Grim questioned._

_"First, It's rude to ask for someones name without giving yours and secondly, I could ask you the same thing since this area is on lock down." the mystery man answered._

_"Are you with the Admin?" Grim asked in a nervous voice, afraid that him and Bianca were about to be busted big time._

_"Hahahahaha!" the man began laughing. "No, I'm not one of those so called 'police'." he answered._

_"Then who are you?" Grim asked the man agian in a slight agrovatted tone._

_"Like I said it's rude not to introduce yourself first." the man replied._

_Grim seeing that he wasn't going to get answers unless he plays by the guys rules decided to answer. "Mister Grim or Grim."_

_The man gave him a smile. "See, was that so hard?" he asked in a sarcastice tone. "My name is Zaraki. And you Grim will not be leaving here alive."_

_Grim narrowed his eye at the man. 'I should have guessed he was looking for a fight.' he thought._

_Zaraki the raised his left hand, Grim could barely see anything but, he did notice what looked like a claw on his middle finger. Zaraki then stabbed his middle finger into his palm drawing blood._

_Before Grim could even begin to question this it began to gather and grow in Zaraki's palm, until it was the size of a soft ball._

_**"Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun!"**_

_The blood from Zaraki's hand the flew at Grim at impressive speed and Grim being cuaght off guard was hit directly in the chest. Sending him flying into a tree, splitering it on impact._

_Grim began standing up. 'Damn, let my guard down agian!' he thought._

_"I honestly thought you might be more of a challenge, Grim." Zaraki said to him in a mocking tone. "How dissappointing."_

_Grim seeing an opening decided to go for some offense. He pulled out six humming bird sculptures and tossed them towards Zaraki. In a poof the birds were alive and flying at him with amazing speed._

_'His attack may have got me, but it's actually pretty slow and these sculptures are made for pure speed.' Grim thought._

_Sure enough Grim was right Zaraki kept trying to shoot the sculptures, but his attack was so slow they could easily manuever around it._

_Once, they were almost on him Grim began to detonate them._

_**"Kat..."**__ Grim statred to say but..._

_All of the sudden the blood in Zaraki's hand was compacted to the size of a golf ball._

_**"Branch of Sin: Supersonic Ganta Gun!'**_

_Zaraki then fired off the smaller shot it was fast enought to hit one of the sculptures and send it off course, but Grim's luck seemed to go further down hill when he managed to fire another five shots in quick succession and cause the other sculptures to fall from their path._

_**"...su!"**__ Grim finished in a state of shock._

_The sculptures detonated, but they were scatter away from Zaraki so he was completely unharmed._

_"That was a good plan." Zaraki commented. "Going for speed, but you didn't think that my power could have speed and power. How unfortanent."_

_"Then let's try this instead." Grim said. He then charged towards Zaraki._

_"Direct attack?" Zaraki questioned. "Not very original." Zaraki then raised his hand._

_**"Branch of Sin: Supersonic Ganta Gun!"**_

_Zaraki fired three quick shots at Grim._

_Grim however, activated his 'Saw Foot' to increase his speed and dodge the shots._

_"What?" Zaraki asked in suprise._

_"It's over." Grim said as he closed the gap between the two._

_**"Saw Foot Second Gear: Storm of Blood!"**_

_Grim then began using the speed from second gear to quickly strike Zaraki all around his body._

_Zaraki's blood went flying everywhere._

_Grim, who was behind Zaraki, then noticed that he haden't fallen over yet._

_"Hahahahahahaha! You think you can beat me like that?" Zaraki asked Grim._

_It was at this point that Grim noticed that all of Zaraki's blood was black and floating around him. "Shit." Grim stated._

_**"Bloody Needles!"**_

_All of the sudden the blood droplets became spiked and shot towards Grim._

* * *

_(During this time, with Bianca)_

_(Youkia Academy)_

_Bianca had just arrived at the school and was busy looking around._

_"I don't see what's wrong with the area." Bianca said to herself._

_She kept walking around until she heard the sounds of explosions. She turned her head towards the woods to see smoke rising. "Grim must be fighting some monsters in the area." Bianca guessed._

_Bianca then turned the corner and got a large suprise._

_"Oh, no." she said in fear._

_On the wall was the picture of a smiling devil head. But, what made it unique was the feact ot was drawn in black blood._

_"Grim!" Bianca shouted in realization as she sprouted her wings and took off towards the woods._

* * *

_(Back to Grim, Woods)_

_Grim was standing a huge distance away from Zaraki, his hand over his right eye and tears in his cloack._

_"I'm impressed." Zaraki said in an amused tone. "You actually managed to dodge most of the needles."_

_Grim removed his hand to show he had a cut that went from his temple to the bridge of his nose. He then looked towards the ground where he was a second ago to see his destroyed eye scope. 'Looks like I have a reason to by that newer model.' Grim thought dryly._

_"Now, let's continue." Zaraki said drawing Grim's attention. He then raised his hand and the blood that was still floating around went towards his hand._

_**"Blood Sword!"**_

_The blood then formed a black katana, but the blade was rough and jagged._

_Zaraki then charged forward and swung at Grim. Grim activated saw foot and brought one of his legs to block the sword and swung his other leg at Zaraki trying to cut him, but Zaraki was hardening his blood making it more difficult to cut him._

_**"Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun!"**_

_Zaraki fired a shot into Grim stomach sending him flying into another tree._

_"Well, it looks like this is the end." Zaraki said as he approached Grim sword raised._

_**"Pulverizer!"**_

_All of the sudden Zaraki was sent flying into the woods and through trees._

_"About time you show up, Bianca." Grim said as he began standing up._

_"We don't have time to argue!" Bianca shouted. "We have to leave, now!"_

_"Why?" Grim asked confused._

_"Becuase," Bianca began explaining to Grim. "That's 'Devil Blood' Zaraki, an A-rank crimminal wanted by the Admin for hacking."_

_Grim's eyes widened in suprise. "What!' he shouted._

_"Now, you understand we need to leave now!" Bianca said as she tried dragging Grim off._

_"You two aren't going anywhere!"_

_Grim and Bianca turned to see Zaraki walking towards them. "That punch would have done more if I haden't hardened my blood at the last second." Zaraki told Bianca as he rubbed his side._

_Zaraki then raised his hand up._

_**"Branch of Sin: Ganta Gun!"**_

_The blast was going straight towards Bianca until something jumped into it's path._

_"Cut it kind of close." Grim said as he looked down at his shadow._

_The thing that had stopped the shot was a hand in front of Bianca. The hand then sunk back into the ground and came back up as Doppelman. He then performed some gestures._

_"What do you mean the 'Hero shows up at the last second.' you aren't no hero.' Grim said to Doppelman._

_Grim and Doppelman began arueing about the 'hero' thing._

_"Enough!" Zaraki shouted drawing everyones attention. "Your shadow pet thing may havr stopped one shot. But, let's see it stop all of these!"_

_The blood from Zaraki's hand then condensed into an even smaller form._

_**"Branch of Sin: Gatling Ganta Gun!"**_

_Zaraki then fired of around twenty shots in just a few seconds._

_Bianca was worried, but Grim just stood there unfazed._

_"That's the best you can do?" Grim asked in an unimpressed tone._

_**"Brick Bat!"**_

_All of the sudden Doppelman broke into dozens of floating balls which, blocked all of the shots fired at the two._

_"What!" Zaraki asked in anger._

_But, it wasn't over yet as the balls then became cartoon like bats and flew towrards Zaraki and bitting him all over._

_"Ahhh! Get off! You pests!" Zaraki shouted as he ripped the shadow bats off him and threw them into trees, splattering them. He then looked at Grim and Bianca with pure hatred in his eyes. "I'm tired of this game! I didn' think I would need this becuase, you weren't Admin, but I was wrong!"_

_Zaraki then brought his hands in front of him._

_Grim and Bianca didn't know what he was doing until Bianca suddenly punched Grim, sending him into a tree._

_"What's going on!" Bianca questioned as her body jerked and spasmed._

_Grim quickly stood up doing the same thing as Bianca. "I can't control my body." he said as he began approaching her._

_"I may not be able to make you two use your powers, but I can still have that girl beat you to death!" Zaraki shouted. "Then I can kill her!"_

_Grim turned to face Zaraki and noticed his movements and the full moon in the air._

_'Of course, his using 'Blood Bending'.' Grim thought._

_Bianca then began beating the crap out of Grim, apologizing the entire time._

_"Hahahahaha! This is so much fun!" Zaraki said as he continued to control the two._

_But, all of the sudden something grabbed a hold of him restricting his arms. "What!" he shouted in anger. He then turned his head to see none other than Doppelman was the one holding him._

_"You see Zaraki," Grim said gaining the man's attention. "you should never under estimate an opponent. It'll just bite you in the ass."_

_Grim then charged towards Zaraki._

_Zaraki was trying everything in his ability and power to break from Doppelamn's grip, but the shadow was stronger than he appeared._

_Once Grim was close enough he activated his saw foot._

_**"Saw Foot Third Gear: Wave of Annihilation!"**_

_Grim then swung his foot from one side to the other, cuting Zaraki in half a well as most of the trees behind him._

_After Zaraki's body dissappeared Grim fell to his knees completely drained. "I need a long nap when I get back." he said. He then noticed the claw that Zaraki wore on his hand was on the ground not to far from him. "Must of fell off during his struggle with Doppelman." He picked it up and pocketed it._

_"Grim!"_

_Grim turned around to see Bianca running towards him._

_"Are you alright?" she asked him._

_"Yeah, just a little rest and I'll be as good as new." he told her._

_"That's good." she replied._

_"Now, let's go before more people show up." Grim joked as he pulled out a return core._

_"Ok." Bianca answered as she pulled one out too and they wnet back to Tokyo City._

* * *

_(Flashback End)_

Morgan was staring at Grim fo a bit. "That still doesn't explain how your a Bounty Hunter." he told Grim in annoyance.

"Oh, that." Grim said "After the fight Bianca started telling everyone on the forums that I beat her and Zaraki. This got a lot of people wanting to hire me for Bounty jobs and the fact I could do one and be set for a quite a few days was pretty much what got me into this work." he explained.

"What was the point of the long story if you could have summed it up so easily?" Morgan questioned.

Grim just shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure." he answered.

Morgan just did a facefault at the answer. "Whatever." he said. "What ever happened to Zaraki anyway?"

"Don't know." Grim answered. "But, I don't think I'll be seeing him for a long time."

* * *

(Unkown Location)

Inside what looked like a prison, due to all the holding cells. One had a large amount of noise coming from it.

"Let me out! You can't keepe me locked up in here forever!"

It was none other than Zaraki slamming himself into the bars and walls of his cell.

"I wouldn't worry about that." came a male voice.

Zaraki turned to see the shadow silhouette of a man in front of his cell.

"What do want?" Zaraki asked. "You can't be with the Admin."

The mystery man just laughed. "No, I'm not." the man answered. "Becuase, I'm doing what the Admin refuses to do."

"What's that?" Zaraki questioned curiosly.

The man looked at Zaraki his right eye giving off an eerie glow. "Removing people like you from the server completely." the man answered as he walked off, leaving a scared and angry Zaraki behind.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to review!

One thing I would like to point out is the flashback's were taking place around the fist few months of Grim joinnning FFW and outside the flashback's is him after a few years. I wanted to point this out in case any one who read Shadow's story might have noticed how my character didn't match his, well he will in future chapter since the flashbacks are over.

Another thing, I do plan on having Bianca move on past Grim in a later chapter. I can't really do a fan-girl. And sorry to those who thought that Grim and Bianca might hook up, but it's not going to happen if a pairing does happen fro Grim it might be in shadow's story.


	3. Chapter 3: Grim's Early Grave?

Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner i had some writers block and a lot do the last week, but I'm back and i'll try to have another chapter ready by next weekend. Now then i hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, some of the locations, and some of the characters. What I don't own are things taken from anime, shows, movies, games, books, online RPGS, etc.**

"aaaa"-Speech

'bbbb'-Thought

'_cccc'-Flashback_

"**dddd"-Attacks, Large Characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A 'Grave' Battle; Grim's Early Grave?**

(Field, Night)

Running through the empty field was a male player, he kept looking back behind him like something was chasing after him.

All of the sudden the guy tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. But, before he could get back up to begin running agian he heard a voice.

"What is your name?" came a male voice.

The fallen player turned around to see the shadowy figure of the man he was running from. "What do want!" shouted the player.

The figure just stood there for the longest moment. "I wish to know your name." he said.

The player stared at the figure for a while. "My name is Zant. Now tell me why you wanted to know?" the player answered.

The mystery man just raised both his hands in front of him. "So I know what to engrave on your tombstone." the man replied.

Before the downed player could react he was sent flying back where he then landed inside of a coffin that appeared out of thin air. The player didn't even have time to scream before the lid slammed shut and caused the coffin to fall back, into a hole.

The hole then closed up like it was never there and a large slab of earth then emerged where the player was buried.

If one looked closely they could see that the tombstone read: _**'R.I.P Zant'**_

The mystery man stared at the tombstone for a bit before he walked off. "Another one to the group." he said to himself.

It was at this point that you could see dozens of tombstones around the man.

* * *

(Tokyo City, A few days later)

Grim was turning in a bounty that he collected.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed the client.

The client was a female player, but not any female player. This particular player was the owner of FFW's famous Osen(Hot Spring).

"It's no problem." Grim told her.

***Mumble Muumble***

Grim then looked down to the target he was sent after. This was a percuilar bounty since the target was wanted alive, no exceptions.

The tied up target was male, about average build, short curly black hair, and brown eyes.

"I still can't believe this guy was worth the amount your paying me." Grim commented. It was true the target was a new player and didn't have the most dangerous powers Grim had seen, if anything he was more of a nuiscance.

"Well, you see this man has been causing a bunch of problems for the 'Women's Relaxation Club'." the women explained.

Grim paled even more than his already pale skin. The 'WRC' was created by the women in front of him and she was the president. Not only that but, the female members took it upon themselves to punish any male players who thought of taking a peek during meetings.

"So, this guy..." Grim said as he motioned towards the man.

"Yes, he has been peeking in on our meetings." the woman answered.

"Then, how come I had to catch him?" Grim questioned.

"You fought him. You should know that his invisbility can make him very difficult to get a hold of." the woman answered

Grim just nodded his head in understanding. He then looked towards the Osen entrance and saw a large number a female players standing there. "Uh..What's with them?" he asked.

The woman looked back to the Osen, then turned to face Grim. "Those are the 'WRC' members." she answered.

It was at this point that Grim figured out why the guy was wanted alive only. "I see, well can I have my pay?" Grim questioned.

"Of course." the woman answered as she habded him a bag of munny. "Also, inside I included a nice bonuse."

Grim took the bag. "Thanks." he said and began walking off, but not before he took one last look back.

Grim saw the Osen owner drag the tied up guy towards the other female players. "I feel so sorry for that guy right now." he said as he kept walking.

The screams of pain filling the air behind him.

* * *

(Slashed Throat Bar)

Grim just entered the bar.

"Hey! Grim, how'd that bounty go?" asked Morgan.

"I found out why he was called **'Peeping Thompson'**.' Grim answered as he sat down at a table.

"Huh?" Morgan asked.

"The idiot decided to peek in on the 'WRC' during meetings." Grim replied.

Morgan nodded in understanding. "That explains the capture alive only and why he was worth so much." he said.

"Yeah, the entire club was chipping in on the pay." Grim told him. He then looked inside the bag of munny to see a note and a golden ticket.

"What'cha got there?" Morgan asked as he saw Grim pull the items out of the bag.

"My bonuse, apparently." Grim answered.

Grim looked at the golden ticket only to realize it was a golden membership to the Osen.

"It's a golden membership to the Osen." Grim told Morgan.

"Really?" Morgan asked in shock. "That means you don't have to pay to use the Osen anymore."

"Yeah." Grim replied in a state of suprise. He then decided to read the letter.

_'Dear, Mister Grim:_

_On behalf of the 'WRC' I would like to thank you for helping us with our problem. I hope that you enjoy the bonus that I included with your pay. Now, the reason that I included the gold membership was kind of a "I'm sorry" gift. You see, we kind of told people that your the new bodyguard for the 'WRC'. You do not have to attend the meetings but, we are hoping that you may stop by and use the Osen so to scare off any future peeping toms we might have._

_Thank you._

_Sincerly, Tsubaki'_

Grim just let out a sigh after reading the letter. 'Great more problems for me.' Grim thought dryly.

Grim was so busy thinking about his new perdicament that he did not notice that somebody had entered the bar and sat at the same table as him.

"Your Mister Grim, correct?"

Grim looked up to see a male player wearing a suite similiar to 'Beetlejuice', orange hair, and sunglasses on. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Grim responded to the mystery man.

"My name is Aden and I heard you were the best to hire for bounties." Aden told Grim.

"Sorry to tell you Aden, but I'm not taking any jobs for awhile." Grim explained.

"Will you at least let me explain a bit about the bounty?" Aden asked. When he saw Grim nod his head he continued. "I'm was wanting you to take out this man." he said as he showed Grim a Bounty Poster.

Grim looked over the poster. The wanted player was a man with light blue hair and yellow eyes. One thing that seemed odd was the man looked either like he was incredibly tired or sick due to the bags under his eyes. Grim looked at the bottom of the poster to see the man was known as **'Boseki the Undertaker'** and he was worth Five hundred munny.

_'Decent price, but I earned Seven hundred for my recent job.'_ Grim thought.

"Now when it came down to your pay." Aden said interupting Grim's thoughts. "I was thinking of letting you keep the bounty pay, but also giving you double that for taking care of this problem." Aden explained.

Grim's eyes widened a considerable amount at his words. "Let me get this straight." Grim said trying to calm down. "You're willing to pay me a Thousand munny to go after Boseki and also let me keep the Five hundred on his head?" he asked in disbelief.

Aden just gave Grim a light smirk. "Of course." he answered.

Grim wasn't sure what Aden was playing at but, looking at the man he knew he wasn't lying to him about the job. _'With this plus the munny I made for this recent job I could be relax from jobs for a couple of weeks.'_ Grim thought.

"Alright, I'll take the job." Grim told Aden.

Aden's smirk became a full blown smile. "Excellent." he said. "Now, I'll be here waiting for you when you get done, so you can recieve your pay." he explained.

Grim just nodded his head in understanding and got up to leave.

"Oh, before I forget." Aden said grabbing Grim's attention. "Boseki has been camping out in a field near Tokyo City Forest."

"Thanks, you just saved me a lot of trouble." Grim said to Aden as he left the bar.

Aden just got a smirk on his face as Grim left. _'Let's see how good you really are.'_ he thought. What nobody noticed was the light glow coming from his right eye.

* * *

(Tokyo City Forest, Day)

Grim was walking through the woods trying to find the field that Boseki was known to be camping in.

"Let's see that field should be right...about...here." Grim said as he finally made it out of the woods. Only to be suprised at what he saw.

"What the...?" Grim questioned.

The field really wasn't a field anymore if anything it was a full blown graveyard with at least thirty graves scattered all over the place.

Grim began walking through the graveyard looking over all the tombstones that were there. "I'm amazed that he managed to get this many players when he's making a display of it." Grim said to himself.

Grim kept walking for a little bit until he came to a tombstone that caught his attention. "What kind of joke is this?" he asked himself.

The tombstone in question looked like a cross on a small pedestal.(**A/N: For a better idea think of Sid's tombstone from Soul Eater.**) Of course, the thing that made Grim react the way he did was the fact that the gravestone read: **'Boseki'**.

Grim was just staring at the gravestone like it was going to start talking at any second. _'This doesn't seem right.'_ he thought.

All of the sudden he heard a crash like noise behind him. He quickly wipped around reaching for a sculpture, but a large dust cloud made it real difficult to see what was going on Luckly, the cloud cleared to reaveal what caused it in the first place.

It was none other than Boseki, wearing a large black trenchcoat, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and combat boots.

He was standing a few feet away from Grim staring at him.

"Who are you?" Boseki questioned in a slow weak voice.

Grim was really starting to believe that the guy might be sick or something, but after a few years of bounty hunting taught Grim not to let his guard down so easily. "Mister Grim." he answered while eyeing Boseki the entire time. "I've been sent after you, Boseki."

Boseki let out what could only be described as a wheezing sound. "I'm sorry to say, but you, Mister Grim will be joining all the others who came here." Boseki told Grim.

Grim didn't waste any time as he pulled out a bird sculpture and threw it at Boseki. The bird came to life and flew towards him.

Boseki seeing this went it to his earthbending stance and brought up a slab of earth to protect him.

**"Katsu!"**

When the bird connected with the wall it exploded taking good chuncks of the wall with it.

Grim knowing that the explosion wouldn't have done anything to Boseki. He began looking for him.

Without warning the ground below Grim burst up, revealing Boseki. He then delivered an uppercut to Grim's jaw that sent him stumbling back.

"Damn, forgot 'Earth Benders' can travel underground." Grim complained as he rubbed his jaw.

Boseki kept up the offense at he started sending chuncks of earth at Grim.

Grim had no choice but to dodge and wasn't able to pull out any sculptures to use.

"It's over." Boseki stated.

An earth pillar came up and slammed into Grim's gut sending him flying back into a coffin. Grim wasn't able to react before the lid slammed shut.

"It's sad that you have to go, Mister Grim." Boseki said as he used his earth bending to open a hole behind the coffin.

But, before he could send the coffin into the hole the sound of grinding filled the air. The lid to the coffin was sent flying off split right down the middle.

Grim just stepped out of the coffin. "I thought that these coffins would have been more speacial, but they're nothing but wooden boxes." Grim commented.

Boseki didn't say anything he just summoned another coffin, except this one was next to him and he was using it as a melee weapon. He then jumped into the air with suprising ease.

**"Coffin Slam!"**

As Boseki was coming back down he swung the coffin downwards at Grim trying to crush him.

Grim just activated 'Second Gear' of his saw foot and swung at Boseki's coffin.

Unfortanetly, for Boseki Grim was able to cut through the coffin with much more ease thanks to the force that he added from the fall.

Boseki jumped back from Grim avoiding a kick to the neck.

"Give up, Boseki and make this easier for me." Grim told Boseki.

"Nothing is truely over until someone is good and buried." Boseki responded as he soon began to transform.

Boseki's skin adopted a blueish tone and his face became flat, with a piggish nose, with pupiless white eyes and his mouth that displayed his top and bottom teeth.

_'Of, course he had a zombie form.' _Grim thought.(**A/N: The 'zombie form' was inspired by 'Soul Eater'**)

"Now then let's try this agian." Boseki said in a much healthier sounding voice. He then grabbed a hold of his tombstone and yanked it out of the ground and began wielding like a weapon.

_'He is really acting like Sid now.'_ Grim thought dryly. _'If he starts talking like him, I'm going to get annoyed.'_

Boseki charged Grim with suprising speed and swung the gravestone at him. Grim brought his leg up to block the attack. Boseki wasn't going to let Grim off so easy as he punched him in the gut sending a little ways back.

_'Damn, he's got an increase in speed and strength thanks to his transformation.'_ Grim deciphered.

Boseki then jumped back into the air and ready an attack.

**"Living End!"**

Boseki then brought his gravestone down towards Grim, with the pedestal part facing the ground.

Grim mangaged to avoid the full brunt of the attack, but the large force it put out did cause him to scoot back a few inches. But, he quickly recovered and charged Boseki.

Boseki's attack had left him wide open which allowed Grim to get a large cut across his chest.

Boseki then retreated to a safe distance. He looked down to his chest to judge the wound. "Well, I think I need to take things a bit more serious." Boseki commented. He then entered an earth benders stance.

**"Multiple Gaves!"**

All of the sudden a dozen holes appeared around the two.

_'Looks like he plans on trying to get me into one of those holes to finish me off.'_ Grim thought. After a few seconds he came up with a plan. _'Let's hope that actually works.'_

Grim then readied for his own attack.

**"Saw Foot Third Gear: Wave of Annihilation!"**

While the attack was pretty strong, Boseki had the speed he needed to avoide as he jumped back into the air. "You left youself wide open!" he shouted as he got ready to attack.

Grim just gave Boseki a smirk. At this point Doppelman came into the action.

**"Brick Bat!"**

Doppelman then broke into multiple ball which then turned into cartoon like bats. the bats then flew towards Boseki.

Boseki was caught completely off guard by the appearance of Doppelman and wasn't ready to defend himself.

"Get away, you pests!" Boseki shouted as he tried swating them away with his free hand.

Of course, this wasn't the end of Grim's plan.

**"Black Box!"**

The bats that were attacking Boseki then became a liquid like substance that formed around Boseki forming a box.

Boseki then began fighting Doppelman even harder, but during his struggle he dropped his weapon and the top og the box closed. Sending him plummeting towards the ground.

***Crash***

Grim walked over to where the 'Black Box' landed to see it actually feel in one of the holes Boseki had created earlier. Grim could here Boseki sreaming and cursing at him to let him go as he tried to break his way out, but it was much tougher than he thought.

Grim just let out a tired sigh. "Of course, he wouldn't die from the fall." he complained to himself. He then held his hands out in front of him and a line appeared in the middle of each of his palms which, opened up to reveal they were mouths.

Grim then put his hands into the bags he wore on his hips. The bags actually held the clay that Grim used to make his sculptures. Grim then brought his hands out and looked at the mouths, which were chewing away at some clay.

After a while the mouths opened up and held out their tongues to reveal that they each sculpted three flowers.

After Grim deactivated the mouths he threw the flowers above the hole Boseki was in. Once Grim saw the were on the box he was trapped in he began walking away. After a few feet he stopped. "Rest in peace, Boseki." Grim said.

**"Box Bomb!"**

The hole that Boseki was in was engulfed in a large explosion and if the blast didn't kill him then all the debris that fell in the hole would have.

Grim turned back to the hole to see a black substance coming out of the debris. The substance the n fused back together to show it was Doppelman. Doppleman then made a lot of gestures towards Grim.

"Don't get all mad at me you knew what I was planning." Grim replied to Doppelman.

Doppelman just crossed his arms and sunk back to Grim's shadow.

"Now, what am I going to do for the proof that I killed Boseki." Grim said to himself. He looked around until his eyes came to rest on Boseki's home made gravestone. Grim just shrugged his shoulders. "Guess that works."

Grim walked over to it and picked it up with both arms. "Damn! How was he wielding this thing so easy?" he asked himself.

After Grim managed to wrestle a return core out of his pocket he was on his way.

* * *

(Slashed Throat)

Grim opened the dooe to make sure Aden was till there and sure enough he was. "Hey, Aden!" he shouted.

Aden turned to the door to see Grim standing in the door way. He got up and walked towards him. "Did you complete the job?" he asked.

Grim just opened the door a little wider to reveal Boseki's tombstone. "Answer you question." Grim responded.

Aden just had a smirk on his face as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag. "I didn't think you would have got him on your first try." Aden commented as he handed Grim the bag.

Grim took the bag with a shrug. "I don't like having to work a lot." was Grim's reply.

Aden just gave a light chuckle. "Well, we might be doing some more buisness in the future, Grim." Aden told him as he walked past him.

Grim watched Aden leave, once he was gone Grim let out a sigh. "Now, I need to get a new picture for my realm and take this heavy ass thing there. Grim said to himself. "Once, I'm done with that I need to relax."

At this time Doppelman decided to add his opinion as he rose from the ground performing gestures.

"Go to the Osen?" Grim translated. Afer thinking about it for a minute he shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, why not?"

And with that Grim picked up the gavestone and went to get a large picture of Boseki for his realm.

* * *

Now i know this chapter isn't that long like i said at the beginning of my story i had a bad case of writers block while doing this chapter and that is one reason it's so short.

Another thing I would like to point out is the 'Osen' bit. I added that so that I could for one have some humor for this chapter and second i do have an idea that will tie in with that later on.

One more thing to my readers this one did have a large amount of Soul Eater reference becuase, I was watching some episodes of Soul Eater for inspiration for my story at the time.

Ok, that's everything now don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: The True Enemy is Inside!

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long. But, I got distacted by some other things and unfortantely I ended up putting it off to long so sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, some of the locations, and some of the characters. What I don't own are things taken from anime, shows, movies, games, books, online RPGS, etc.**

"aaaa"-Speech

'bbbb'-Thought

'_cccc'-Flashback_

"**dddd"-Attacks, Large/Fusion Characters**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The True Enemy is...Inside!**

(Tokyo City Osen, Day)

Grim was relaxing in the Men's side of the Osen. Enjoying the peace and quite.

"This is the life." Grim said to himself as he let himself sink lower into the warm water.

After his first visit to the Osen it became Grim's favorite place to be and relax. Of course, after he showed up and kept coming back it scared off a large number of male players that used to visit the Osen, on the hopes of either peeking on the women or gaining entry to the mix bathing room.

But, being able to use the mix bathig room required to have your mind scanned by none other that the Osen's owner, Tsubaki and if she detected any kind of perversion in your mind...well lets just say the guys who got caught needed some therapy afterwards.

***Beep Beep Beep***

Grim was broke from his thoughts and relaxation when he heard his PDA going off. "Well, that was nice while it lasted." Grim complained as he took the hot towel off his face.

Doppelman rose from the ground and went to Grim's belongings and brought him his PDA.

When Doppelman brought Grim his PDA he saw it was a message for him to come to the Admin HQ for a job.

"Figures." Grim complained. He then turned to Doopelman to signal for him to bring him his towel so he could get out. "Let's hope this is an easy job."

* * *

(Admin HQ)

Grim had just arrived at the Admin HQ. He entered the the main building to see an Admin Guard waiting for him.

"Mister Grim?" the guard asked.

Grim nodded his head 'yes'.

"Then follow me." the guard told Grim as he began walking.

Grim just rolled his eyes. _'You think that after all the jobs I've done for them they would trust me to walk around here without an escort.'_ he thought.

It was a justified thought he had been hired by the Admin a few times to take out entries in the 'Bingo Book'.

After following the guard for about a minute the guard stopped in front of a door. "The Captian well explain everything to you." he said and left.

Grim entered the room to see it was an office and sitting at the desk was the one Admin Guard Captian that Grim did not want to deal with.

"Great, I should have known you were the one to hire me, Sabrina." Grim commented dryly.

Sabrina, who was watching him gave him a smirk. She had long shoulder length black hair and purple eyes and wearing the Admin uniform.

"Don't be like that Grim." Sabrina said as she stood up ad walked over to him. "I've been looking forward to our next meeting."

Grim didn't say anything to her.

"Oh, are you still mad at me?" she asked as she traced her finger agianst his chest.

All of the sudden she gave a slight jump in suprise. "Well, someone seems happy to see me." she commented.

It was at this point that Doppelman rose up from the ground, with a one of his hands groping her rear.

"To be honest Sabrina he would do that to anything that had two legs, breasts, and he found attractive, so it not something real speacial." Grim commented.

Sabrina just gave him a playful pout. "Ah, so you are still mad at me." she said.

Grim still didn't reply, but it was true. After word spread of Grim defeating to high rank 'Bingo Book' entries the Admin called him to ask about the two cases.

Unfortanetly, Sabrina was the one who sent the group after Zaraki and it made her look bad so to try and make herself feel better she challenged him to a fight that Grim foolishly accepted.

"I don't know why you are mad you did beat me after all and to save you from any more fan problems nobody outside the Admin, but you knows." Sabrina said as she made her way back to her seat and sat down.

"Did you call me here for a trip down memory lane or an actual job?" Grim asked in an annoyed voice.

"Straight to the point, eh?" she asked. "Fine."

Sabrina turned the terminal that was on her desk to face Grim.

"We've been having some problems with **'Mad Man Marco'**." Sabrina explained.

Grim looked at the photo on the terminal. Marco was a C rank entry wanted for high destruction to areas. Marco had light spikey orange hair and brown eyes.

"Judging by the look on your face your curious as to why he has a third eye?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, he's the first I've ever seen having an extra body part." Grim answered.

"It's related to the one power that we know he has 'Hollow Spiritual Energy'." Sabrina explained to him with a serious expression. "Which is allowing him to use 'Cero' blasts."

"Like Arrancar?" Grim asked in suprise. Sabrina gave him a nod 'yes'. "Explains why he was able to cause major destruction to areas, but shouldn't you have been able to take him out by now?"

"That's just it." Sabrina said. "He's been camping in a specific area for the past few days and he knows exactly where players spawn when they enter, and becuase of this he's been blasting guards with madness beams from a good distance away." she explained.

"If that's the case how do you expect me to get him?" Grim asked.

Sabrina adopted another smirk on her face. "You see we've watching over the area for anyone who goes into the area and we've noticed that he doesn't seem to care for players unless that get to close to him." she explained.

"So you basically want me to go to the area and just look around until I find him?" Grim asked.

"Yes that's pretty much it." Sabrina answered.

Grim just let out a sigh. "Alright, where's he at?" he asked.

"He's been hiding out in the 'Death City' area." Sabrina answered.

_'Explains why he was able to pick off the guards so easily, the entry spot for Death City is right infrot of the DWMA building and almost every rooftop can see that spot.'_ Grim thought. "Alright, I'll be back for my pay later." he told Sabrina as he began leaving.

"I know you will you are known for complteting jobs in record time and I know for a fact that you have more than enough power to take him out." Sabrina commented.

Grim didn't stop to reply as he kept walking out.

* * *

(Tokyo City Login Station)

Grim had just arrived at the Login Station as was about to travel to Death City when all of the sudden.

"Grimmy-kun!"

Grim looked to his side to see Bianca running towards him waving.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked when she finally got to him.

Grim explained how he was hired by the Admin, Marco, and going to Death City.

"So your going to Death City to beat Marco?" Bianca asked to make sure she undestood what Grim was saying.

"Yeah, that's what I was hired for." Grim answered.

"Can I come with you?" Bianca asked.

"What? Why?" Grim asked in shock.

"Well, I've never been to Death City and I want to tag along." Bianca answered with a smile.

"No way! Not happening!" Grim said in a stern voice.

This time it was Bianca's turn to be shocked. "Why not?" she asked.

"For one good reason." Grim said as he held up a finger. "You are the only 'true' and best friend I have in FFW and I'm not going to take you with me when the chances are you might get killed." he explained

"I can take care of myself and you know it!" Bianca shouted at Grim.

"That's not the point!" Grim yelled back.

Doppelman rose from the ground and began performing a lot of gestures.

"Doppelman I've already said she isn't coming and you should know exactly why I'm saying this!" Grim shouted at Doppelman.

"See! He knows I can be of help, so are you going to let me come or am I going to have to follow you there?" Bianca asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, with Doppelman copying her actions with a nod.

Grim was lookig between the two, before he let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, since I'm clearly out numbered." Grim answered.

"Yay!" Bianca shouted as she high-fived Doppelman.

"But, Listen." Grim said in a serious voice stopping Bianca's celebration. "You are to stay with me at all times. Clear?"

"Crystal." Bianca answered with a mock salute.

"Alright, let's go." Grim said as Doppelman returned to being Grim's shadow.

* * *

(Death City; In Front of the DWMA building)

Grim and Bianca had just spawned into the area and immediately Bianca was taken away by the scene.

"Wow! It looks way bigger than I imagined!" Bianca said in awe.

Grim didn't respond as he was scanning the roofs that he could see. After a bit he knelt down and stuck a hand into his shadow and pulled out an Eye Scope.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Bianca asked in suprise.

"When Doppelman is just my normal shadow it acts a a gateway to a pocket dimmension that lets me store items inside." Grim answered as he put the Eye Scope over his right eye.

"How do your items keep from being destroyed when Doppelman is fighting?" Bianca asked Grim as she wached him scan over the roofs agian.

Grim pressed a button on his eye scope and the lens went from a clear glass one to a red one. "Like I said when Doppelman is a normal shadow he's a gateway to a pocket dimmension when, he is alive that gateway is closed meaning that none of the attacks that hit Doppelman affect that dimmension or the items inside." Grim explained as he re-scanned the roofs.

"That's amazing." Bianca commented.

"Yeah." Grim said. "Damn it." he complained as he took the eye scope off and let it fall into his shadow.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked in concern

"I can't find Marco." Grim answered. "Looks like we have to just walk around and hope we find him."

"Then let's start at Stien's house. I've always wanted to aee it." Bianca said.

_'It's halfway across the city, but his house is known for having a lot of healing items inside. So if Marco hasn't already got them for the day they could come in handy.'_ Grim thought.

"Alright, let's get going." Grim said.

Grim and Bianca then took off for Stein's house.

* * *

(Outside Stein's house; a few hours later)

Grim and Bianca just rounded a corner just in time to see a guy jump from a roof infront of Stein's house.

The guy was wearing a red short sleeved jacket, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Bianca shouted

The guy turned around to face the two and Grim instantly went into his fighting stance.

"Marco!" Grim shouted.

"What? That's Marco?" Bianca asked as she got into a fightig stance as well.

Grim faced her with a large sweat drop on the back of his head. "You seriously couldn't tell by the eye in the middle of his forhead?" Grim asked in a disbalief tone.

Bianca turned back to look at Marco and a large arrow was pointing to the eye on his forehead. "He does have a third eye!" Bianca shouted in shock.

Both Grim and Marco facefualted at the reaction.

"I already told you that!" Grim shouted at a chibi Bianca, who had her tongue sticking out and rubbing the back of her head.

"So, if you two aren't Admin guards I take it you're bounty huntes hired by them. Correct?" Marco asked drawing Grim and Bianca's attention.

"Your half correct." Grim answered.

"I knew I should have took you two out the moment I saw you guys spawn." Marco complained. "Oh, well I intend to correct that mistake."

All of the sudden red energy began gathering around Marco's third eye.

Grim knowing what was about to happen warned Bianca. "Move!" he shouted as he jumped out of the way.

Bianca didn't waste anytime as she to did the same.

No sooner had the two jumped out of the way did a Cero blast fly to where the two were orginally standing taking out the building behind them.

Grim didn't give Marco any time to prepare another blast as he charged at him with Saw Foot activated.

The next few minutes conseted of Grim trying to grind Marco to pieces, however Marco was able to dodge.

_'He isn't moving at high speeds.'_ Grim thought as he continued attacking Marco. _'So how is he managing to avoid my attacks?'_

Unfortanetly, for Grim, Bianca had enough of sitting on the side lines. She quickly sprouted her wings and flew towards the two. "Move Grim!" she shouted.

Grim quickly looked over his shoulder to see Bianca flying towards him, so he quickly jumped to the side.

Marco however, wasn't able to jump out of the way and had Bianca heading towards him without a chance of dodging.

Until, Marco just bent back till his back was touching the ground. Causing Bianca to fly over him harmlessly.

"What the...?" Bianca started to ask. But, Marco performed a backflip off the ground and kicked her in the head.

Marco landed back on the ground facing Grim. "That was a close one." he said with a smirk. "But, I think I'm going to have to wrap this up."

"I couldn't agree more." Grim said as he readied his leg.

**"Saw Foot Third Gear: Tide of Atrcious Killing!"**

A shock wave then went striaght towards Marco and due to its angel he couldn't flex out of the way or dodge.

***BOOOOM***

A large dust cloud now stood where Marco was standing when the attack connected.

"That was easier than expected." Grim commented as he deactivated his Saw Foot.

"You think so, don't you."

Grim's eyes widened as he watched the dust clear to reveal what looked like a coccoon.

When it opened up it revealed that it was actualy a pair of larged webbed hand-shaped wings coming from Marco's back, but that wasn't all. His skin became dark grey with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, the sclera of his two normal eyes were now black, and the irides now yellow, his lips were also blue, and his hair was down to his waist.

"Let's try this agian. Shall we?" Marco said as he held up one his hands revealing now claw like nails.

Marco then began charging another Cero. But, something drew his attention away from Grim.

"I'm not down yet!"

Marco turned his head to see Bianca flying down towards him.

"Bianca! Get out of there!" Grim yelled at her.

But, it was too late. Due to her getting to close to Marco, he fired off his Cero before it was fully charged. The unexpected turn of events suprised Bianca and made it wear she couldn't avoid the blast.

***BOOOM***

A large black cloud of smoke was where Bianca and the beam connected.

"Bianca!" Grim shouted.

Bianca's body then started falling out of the smoke towards the ground. Grim ran straight towards her and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Once, Grim had her he checked for a pulse to see if she was still alive. Luckly, she was, she had some pretty bad wounds, but they weren't life threatning.

"She's lucky you know." Marco said drawing Grim's attention to him. "If I had charged that Cero up any more she may not be alive right now. But, she was still an idiot for even doing what she did."

Grim didn't respond right away. He gently layed Bianca down on the ground and turned to face Marco with a look that would make eve the devil take a step back. But, Marco was unaffected. "You made two big mistakes Marco." Grim said in a serious, angry voice. "The first was insulting my friend. The second, was hurting them!"

What nobody noticed was a pair of eyes watching the fight.

"So, you are going to use that technique, aren't you Grim."

The person was none other than Sabrina. She had followed Grim here in case he used the technique in question.

She could still remember when he first used it.

* * *

_(Flashback...)_

_Sabrina and Grim were facing each other in the trainning area for the Admin Guards._

_A shine of light indicated that the barrier was put up to protect the watchers from any stray attacks._

_"You know you're not going to be able beat me so, why did you accept this challenge?" Sabrina asked._

_Grim just rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh. "If I didn't then chances are it would piss you off and dealing with pissed off people is to much trouble." Grim explained._

_"Well, this fight is going to be more 'trouble' than you could want." Sabrina said as she got ready to fight._

_"Either way I was going to have to do something that was too much trouble." Grim said as he slipped into his fighting stance._

_The sound of a bell was the signal for them to begin._

_Grim wanting to end this 'friendly' fight decided to charge in for close combat. He didn't want to use his explosives and end up killing her._

_Sabrina didn't even try to do anything as she stood there with a smirk on her face._

_Right when Grim was in front of her about to attack she brought her hands up._

_**"Vector Plate!"**_

_All of the sudden of a large black arrow pointing the the way Grim came from appeared below him and sent him flying back._

_When Grim he then ground and straightened himself out he faced Sabrina. 'Medusa's Magic? Why on earth did she have to have that power!' Grim thought._

_Grim's thoughts were cut short when Sabrina stepped on the earlier Vector Plate and was sent towards him. But, Grim was un-able to move out of the way._

_**"Vector Plate!"**_

_Another Vector Plate appeared below Grim sending him towards Sabrina._

_Sabrina the delivered a spinning kick to Grim's head sending him flying to the side._

_"You see, Grim." Sabrina said as she faced Grim when she landed. "The chances of you beating me are none to non-exsisting."_

_Grim stood up facing her. "You never kow I might suprise you." he replied._

_"We'll see." Sabrina replied._

_The next few minutes consisted of Sabrina using Vector Plates to send Grim flying around and herself in order to deliver stronger attacks._

_The last hit was a puch to the gut that sent Grim flying...agian._

_"As much fun as this is, I think it's time to finish it." Sabrina told Grim._

_Grim slowly straightened himself up and gave a smirk towards Sabrina. "I have to agree with that."_

_Before Sabrina could question what he was getting at, Doppelman rose up from the ground and charged at her._

_Sabrina however, was not impressed. "This is your best plan? Please." she said._

_**"Vector Plate!"**_

_Doppelman was sent flying to the left, but what Sabrina didn't suspect to see was Grim charging right behind Doppelman, ready to attack._

_"Got you!" Grim shouted._

_Of course, Grim made the fatal mistake of underestimating Sabrina._

_**"Vector Arrow!"**_

_A wave of arrow like spears hit Grim all over, not bad enough to kill him but it did stop him dead in his tracks._

_**"Vector Plate!"**_

_Sabrina then sent him back the way he came where he layed on the ground._

_"It looks like I was right in the end." Sabrina commented._

_**"Vector Blade!"**_

_Sabrina the summoned a Vector arrow that acted as a melee weapon. She then stepped on the Vector Plate and went flying towards Grim with the intent on finishing him off._

_Luckely, Doppelman manged to stop Sabrina's attack before it could attack._

_"I'll give you point for persistance." Sabrina commented as Doppelman helped Grim stand. "But, your shadow can't do all the fighting for you."_

_'She's right, Doppelman maybe strong but he has higher limits than me.' Grim thought. "Guess it's over." he said to himself._

_Doppelman over hearing this bega making gestures._

_"You do you expect me to do?" Grim asked Doppelman. "If you have an idea then I'm up for it."_

_Doppelman adopted a thinking pose for a bit until he came up with an idea._

_"So you have one?" Grim asked. Doppelman nodded his head 'yes'. "Then, let's try it."_

_Before Grim or Sabrina could re-act Doppelman became a vapor and was absorbed into Grim's body._

_The next few quite seconds seemed like an eternity. Until, Grim dropped to his knees screaming in pain._

_Sabrina or the watchers didn't know what was happening or what to do._

_Grim's hair began to grow until it was down to his waist and his fingers twitched and spasmed as they grew into claws._

_He's screams continued for a few more seconds until they stopped. He stood up with his head hanging down, where nobody could see his face._

_Before Sabria could move to see if he was ok. Grim snapped his head up delivering a shock to all watching._

_He's face was now dark, blood red with two soulless white voids for eyes and a large glowing mouth. Grim opened up his mouth to reveal a long tongue._

_Grim then released what could be compared to the roar of a wilded animal. He disappeared in a burst of speed and clawed Sabrina's side open._

_Sabrina then used her Vector Plates to create distance between her and Grim, but Grim's new speed increase allowed him to keep up and suprise her._

_After a few seconds Sabrina was sent flying across the areana. She layed there bleeding, but not enough to be life threatning._

_Of course, Grim was fast approaching ready to finish her off. But, right when Grim's claws were going to puncture Sabrina's heart he stopped._

_**"N...N...No..."** Grim struggled to say in a hollowed voice. **"I...wo...won't...do...it!"**_

_Grim then brought his hand to his head and began screaming in pain agian. The transformation the began reversing, leaving a normal Grim who passed out._

_(Flashback End...)_

* * *

(Back to Grim and Marco's Fight)

Doppelman rose from the ground and looked towards Grim.

"Let's go." Grim told him in a serious voice.

Doppelman then became vapor and was absorbed into Grim.

Grim dropped to his knees as he began to transform.

Marco was completely caught off guard by the turn of events. _'What the hell!'_ he thought.

When the transformation finished Grim stood up and faced Marco with a snarl on his now monsterous face.

Marco re-acting out of fear began charging up a Cero to fire. But, Grim quickly dissappeared and grabbed his face and threw him through the wall near Stien's House.

Marco burst from the rubble and took to the air. _'No way he could reach me up here.'_ Marco thought.

How wrong he was, Grim bent his legs preparing to jump and when he did he left spider-web like cacks in the ground.

Marco was so suprised by this that he didn't even move out of Grim's way as he came towards him. Grim delivered a knee to Marco's gut which knocked the wind out of him and would of sent him flying if Grim haden't held him in place. Grim then cupped his hands together and slammed them into Marco's back, sending him hurling back into the ground below.

***BOOOOM***

A large crater was now where Marco connected with the ground.

Marco slowly crawled out of the crater, only to turn his head to look behind him when he heard Grim land, creating more cracks in the ground in the process.

_'Damn, what do I do?'_ Marco thought. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Bianca. _'That could wok.'_

Marco then took off towards Bianca, but something connecting with his face sent him flying back.

Marco rose from the ground, a hand clutching his broke ad bleeding nose.

Grim stood between Marco and Bianca the snarl on his face became more pronounced. **"You!"** Grim yelled out in a hollowed voice which caused Marco to shiver with fear **"Not only did you hurt my friend, but you planned on using her as a shield! That is your final mistake!"**

Marco was sweating bullets at the amount of Killer Intent that Grim was puttig out. _'Wait what the hell is that!'_ Marco screamed in his head.

Behind Grim on his left was a figure with a large white robe, long shaggy white hair, purple skin, a pair of large red horns sticking out of its head, and a dagger in it's mouth.**(The Shinigami from Naruto)** On his right was a figure with a large black jagged robe, a skull mask, and a large black claw with the word 'DEATH' written in white.**(Lord Death; 800 Year ago appearance from Soul Eater)**

"Wo are you!" Marco screamed out in fear.

Grim just looked at him for a second before he answered. **"Grim."**

He then raised his leg and activated Saw Foot. But, the shining white blades where replaced with dark black blades and the grinding replaced with demonic laughter.

**"Death Gear: Black Abyss!"**

Grim let lose his attack that created a shockwave, but this one took the shape of a large black skull with an open mouth.

Marco managed to actualy do something out of his fear induced state as he tried to fly away, but to no avial as the skull 'swallowed' him up.

The next few seconds for Marco were the most painful tha he ever experienced before in his life.

When the attack finally ended Marco's body began falling to the ground, but it never connected as he dissappeared into pixels.

Once, Grim saw Marco was dead he returned to his normal self. Just in time to hear footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to see Sabrina walking towards him.

"I should have known you would have followed me." Grim said.

Sabrina let out a sigh. "Grim," she said in a serious, yet caring voice. "I know you have a reason to hate that transformation and I well never know why, but I jut want to say I'm never meant to cause it and I'm truely sorry."

Grim didn't reply, he was busy thinking back to what happened after his and Sabrina's fight.

* * *

_(Flashback...)_

_Grim was laying in the medical wing of the Admin HQ._

_(Grim's Mind)_

_Grim was busy looking around, he had no idea where he was but he didn't like it._

_The place was surrounded with dead trees and gravestones. But, the most distinguishing feature was whre he was standing. It wasn't ground, but a liquid, to be more specific blood and it was like an ocean of it._

_"Where the hell am I?" Grim asked himself._

_**"Hahahahahah!"** the sound of insane laughter drew Grim's attention._

_Standing on one of the tombstones was an almost exact copy of Grim, but this ones hair was jet black, his eyes were yellow and slitted. Also, the colors of his cloack were inverted.**(The cloudes black and the rest is red)**_

_"Who are you?" Grim questioned._

_The man looked at Grim with a raised eyebrow. **"Who am I? Who am I!"** the guy yelled out. He then jumped of the tombstone and landed in front of Grim. **"I'm the man who cares only for the death and destruction of everything to ever exsist, the man who enjoys striking fear into the hearts of hundreds, the man who will bring the desturction to the world! I am Saiko!"** the man, now known as Saiko said._

_Grim was left speechless._

_**"Also, to answer your earlier question you're inside you mind, dumbass."** Saiko explained._

_"Wait if this is my mind, then what the hell are you?" Grim asked._

_Saiko just gave Grim a sickening grin. **"I'm the representation of all those dark thoughts you've ever had in your life."** he explained._

_"What!" Grim shouted. "But, how?"_

_**"You see,"** Saiko began to explain. **"When you and Doppelman fused together it gave me enough power to get out of that little place you locked me away in, also gave the new form."**_

_"What do you want?" Grim asked in a serious._

_**"Oh, nothing much."** Saiko said in a carefree tone. **"Just to take over your body and destroy and kill everything there is."**_

_"I'd never let that happen!" Grim shouted as he got ready to fight._

_Saiko just ignored him. **"Can't right now anyway."** he said._

_"What do you mean?" Grim asked catiously._

_**"I can only take over your body when you and Doppelman are together. Since without his energy I'm nothing more than a ghost. Unable to touch you or you me."** Saiko explained and just to prove his point walked right through Grim._

_"So you were the one who made me act like a animal in that figt." grim said._

_At this point Saiko began laughing insanely agian. **"No, if it was me she would have been dead the moment I came out. That was pure anamalistic instinct."**_

_All of the sudden Grim started to dissappear. "What's happening?" he asked in suprise._

_**"Looks like your waking up."** Saiko answered. **"But, don't forget I'll be here waiting to take over! Hahahahaha!"**_

_"Well see about that!" Grim shouted out before he woke up._

_(Flashback End...)_

* * *

(Back to Grim and Sabrina)

Sabrina began walking away from Grim.

"Sabrina, wait!" Grim called out.

Sabrina turned back to face him.

Grim let out a sigh. "I was never mad at you." he explained. "I was mad at myself for what happen. It something I would never do and the memory just eats away at me."

Sabrina nodded her head in understanding. "Grim, you need to let go. The past is the past you need to look towards the future and worry about the present." she explained.

"Yeah, thanks Sabrina." Grim replied.

Sabrina pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to Grim. "Here, catch." she told him.

Grim caught the item, which turned out to be 'Healing Ointment'. Grim raised an eyebrow at Sabrina.

"It's for you friend when she wakes up." Sabrina explained as she pulled out a return core. "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, see you." Grim replied as Sabrina returned to Tokyo City. "Looks like I get to take a nice little nap while we wait."

Grim then went and picked Bianca up and went inside Stien's House so they would be safer from any monster in the area.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter and all the suprises it had.**

**I do have an announcement the next few chapter will be an Arc adventure and i have two ideas, but not sure which one to do so I'm hoping that any readers will let me know which of the two they would like to see. I will wait a week from today and if nobody votes or they are a tie i will choose one to write.**

**The Choices are: "The Battle Band Arc" or "The Sinful Arc"**

**Now don't forget to review!**


End file.
